No One Would Listen
by Phantomintraining
Summary: Evangeline Alexander, a young woman of 20, gets a job at the Opera Populaire as Richard, to get away from her other life. As she works, she sees a man hiding in the shadows, and hears the music from under the Opera house. When the man hidden in the shadows finds out her identity, what will happen? Will Eva look away from light? Will she listen to the music of the night?
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline looked about the opera house, "Ah! There you are, Richard!" the managers looked at the red head disguised as a boy. "Y- yes, I'm sorry for being so late!" she bowed, Eva took a job here just after her parents' house burnt to the ground. Her father had been stuck under a bookcase and died, while her mother had lived on to be bitter. Eva was only nineteen, and found a terrific job as a stage hand, while her mother sought to be a harlot. "I came for the job and room, I will try my best to be of service to you," the managers just smiled as they begun show Eva around. "Now, Richard, this is our dance instructor, Madame Giry, and her daughter Meg," Eva bowed and they shuffled her on, "this is our stars, Carlotta and her husband Piangi and Christine with her husband Raoul DeChaungy". Eva bowed as she met the rest of the people and started on her job, she checked the ropes to the drops, and organized the storage. While she checked the costumes, she saw him, the black clad figure in the darkness. "Hello sir?" the shadowed man's head snapped in her direction, "Richard! We need you to check the rafters," Mr. Firmin said, Eva turned her head slowly, as if the man was an actual shadow and it would disappear.

"Yes, right away!" Eva turned back and found...nothing. As she thought, she turned away and left, unnoticed to the eyes watching her. The day went on and nothing was said of the phantom from the new recruit. Night time came and Eva was finally alone, she sat on the edge of the stage, letting her hair spill like fire down her back as she took off her hat. "Finally, all to myself," the girl smiled and stood up, the music played in her head as she danced around the stage. The phanntom watched her dancing, "_Masquerade, paper faces on parade! Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you..."_ Eva sang sadly. Erik heard the melody, it seemed to sound like a sad song, with her voice it seemed to fit. Suddenly, she stopped her hazel-gold eyes searching the place, she quickly pinned her hair up and put on her hat. "Ah, Richard," Joseph came in, looking at her oddly, "go to your quarters, jobs are done for today," Eva nodded and brushed past Bouquet. As she left, she heard the warning about the phantom, "becareful not to be by yourself because the phantom might snatch you away". What crap. Erik followed the girl to her room and through a secret passage that lead to a vent where he could see her. Throwing off her boots, and ripping off her men's shirt to reveal a wrap to hide her womanly features. Eva touched her scars on her back, and where the fire was merciless. The phantom, had hid and saw them as well, but looked away when she turned.

The next day was as tiring as the first, Eva wasn't changed about it, but what needed to change was the coffee! God, it tasted awful! As they headed to their first job of the morning, Eva saw the dancers, how she wished to dance again. She was only disguised as a boy to get away from her mother, seeing as how she had...friends who did horrible things for little pay. Rachel wasn't her real mother, not now, only when her father was alive, but the death of someone can break a person to the point where they aren't the same. "This phantom will ruin us! Fire Christine and Carlotta?! He must be losing his marbles!" the Vicount yelled as the two managers followed like lost children. "Don't worry 'bout them Richard! Come on, lets finish the instrument clean up!" Eva nodded her head lightly, as they finished, 'Richard' went on to the next job. At the end of the day, she went to the chapel and found a crying Christine. "Are you alright, miss?" Christine looked up, "oh, Richard! I know we barely know each other but I've seen something horrid!" She hugged Eva. "What have you seen, ma'am?" Christine looked up, " a face of a man that was so deformed, it was hardly a face". Eva pushed the woman away from her, "only his face? you cannot be serious!" she made a disgusted face, "if it was his face that is the problem, then he should be in tears, not everyone is normal. I know your married, but just because he's born differently doesn't change who he is inside! It also doesn't change that he's a human being!" Eva yelled at the woman. She scurried off to find her husband, Eva took off her hat and took out her hair pin.

That's when she heard it, the sound of an organ, so hauntingly sweet...

**Hey! how's everyone doing? I wanted to try this one, as well as doing a continuation of the other story, I will be writing more!**

**And with that, Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like the story, but then again you might not.. I don't know but if you feel the need to tell me to change something, if you like it or what not, give me your ideas! I would like to hear them!**

It played its way through the walls, and to her ears, "_Be careful of what you say, or those sweet words that you said will be the reason that, with me, you'll forever stay,"_ Eva heard a man's voice echo around her. The reason that, with me, you'll forever stay? What did that mean? "I meant what I said, I do not care," she mumbled as the organ continued, she sat down, hiding her hair again and closed her eyes. Before the girl knew it she had fallen asleep to the noise, he knelt down in front of her, his blue eyes looked upon her beautiful features. How was it not known that she was a woman? Were they that gullible? Erik put a rose behind her ear, surprised to see that her hair and the blood red rose were the same color, and a note in her hand. As she stirred, she woke up, only to stuff the note in her pocket and have the rose attached to her shirt as she trudged upstairs to her room. Eva flopped on her bed and continued her beloved slumber, the next month had come so quickly for Eva. She had been keeping an eye out for any potential people that had seen her on the stage. When she woke up that next morning, she read the note, what she read made her eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

'_What is your real name? Surely, a young woman's name cannot be Richard',_ Eva was worried, because she didn't want her mother to come here and make her come back. Rachel hated her because she had her father's looks, only to be tiny just like her mother, but strong. Though, what was the strangest part of the note was who it was from O.G. Eva shrugged. She swept the backstage, and halls, it was one of the easiest jobs she had since coming here. Suddenly, at the end of the desolate hallway, barely illuminated by light, stood there looking at her, a mask hiding one side of his face. Eva looked at him, her hazel eyes wide, as he came closer. Eva dropped the broom, not knowing what to do, she turned to walk away. When his footsteps became faster, so did hers, until she bumped into a stage hand. "Woah, Richard, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Eva's mind was in full confusion as she looked behind her to find no one there. "It's nothing," she looked down, and headed off ignoring her "name" being called. "He's an odd one, that boy," Bouquet said to no one in particular, Eva looked down the hallway only finding an abandoned rose. Picking it up, she looked around as her managers came around the corner and saw her holding the rose and paled. "The phantom," Firmin whispered, Eva froze hearing the title, but calmed because it was an idiotic belief to be scared of a man.

Eva gave the rose to her managers and left them without a word, this angered Erik. Why give a gift away? He would follow until she was alone again, but the chance never came, he gave up for the day. Il Muto was to be shown tonight and Carlotta was the dutchess and Christine the pageboy. Everyone was surprised to see the managers holding the envelope, Eva looked in confusion. "Richard, it is said that we have a bit of a phantom problem, those sayings, sadly, are true," Eva snorted, "so everyone is scared of a man?" the group paled. "He does such horrible things if his words are not heeded," Eva looked over to a ballet dancer who blushed for Richard, if only they knew. "How would you know?" Eva asked, everyone whispered to each other, "it is said that the phantom doesn't want Carlotta to be the lead role, but the Prima Donna stays!" Andre shouted. "You were never going to listen in the first place, were you?" Andre only chuckled, Firmin hid a a smile. Piangi kissed the arrogant woman on the hand, Eva looked over to the happy couples. Huh, love must be a good thing to have, that thought crossed the mind of the phantom to. Though, down in the catacombs, he tore and destroyed everything he had prepared for the deceitful Christine and made them instead for the fiery soul of _her_. The Angel of music had not been created, instead, Erik gave everything to Christine through out the years, dresses, tutors, books, jewelry, EVERYTHING. She always enjoyed the gifts, he feared her seeing his features, but when she did, she ran off even after finding out.

He had a hope that if she knew him, and learned of the music and love the things he could provide, she would leave that undesirable Raoul and come to him. But it didn't, and that woman, made of softest shine of the golden sun, and the coldest glow of the darkest nights shadows, appeared. She comforted Christine, then chided her when she told her of the problem, "_only a face? You cannot be serious!"_ the little angel looked scared. Yet, however close he got to learning more about the woman, the more she seemed to stay out of his grasp. She didn't want anyone knowing that she was a woman, even though it was obvious she was, and those scars. Those scars say that she wasn't treated right by the world above, what hell it is. If he could just talk to her normally, Erik touched his face and knew that was impossible. Eva had stayed in the rafters, away from Joseph, he just gave her the chills. She froze seeing that all too familiar head of black hair, and hazel-gold eyes that matched her own, but more cold and caked in make-up. "Mother," she whispered lightly, suddenly a booming voice echoed through out the theatre, "did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?!" Eva looked around her, she looked up but saw a shadow. That's when Carlotta had insulted Christine for talking, calling her a toad, "a toad Madame? Perhaps it is you, who are the toad," Eva went to find a way to get up to the ceiling area but tripped as the ballet started. "Richard? Are-," Joseph started, it was too late her red hair tumbled out, "well, well, what do we have here?" his voice turned husky, her hat was lost, her foot caught in the ropes. He pulled her up and paled instantly, Eva looked behind her to see him with a look of anger, and her hat. The man ran after Joseph as Eva ran down the stairs, hiding from everyone, in her room. "Richard, where-?" Eva looked over to see Madame Giry, her lips pursed, "I see I have the wrong room," she shut the door and left Evangeline alone. She found another cap to suffice and got back to see the scene before her unfold, Joseph Bouquet was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :) reviews are welcome!**

Eva covered her mouth in shock, sure she had been there the night of the fire with her father but witnessing the life fade from someone's eyes. "BEHOLD! WITNESS THE POWER OF THE PHANTOM!" the voice boomed, Eva needed him to go away, he didn't to do all of this, no one would come back. She started to run towards the stage, Madame Giry stared in surprise at the girl. Eva climbed her way to the roof, making sure that everyone was safe, no one was there, well none she saw of until she turned around. Erik heard her feet crunching on the snow, when he was about to make himself known, a woman with two men, came through the door. "Hello, Evangeline," she said coldly, "mother," Eva's voice shook as she adressed the other woman. "You escaped me, how naughty, but don't worry," the men smiled, "I have a punishment in store for the kind of bullshit you pulled". Rachel flicked off the hat, as two men grabbed her arms, "no, no, no, MOTHER PLEASE!" Erik had enough but something made his blood run cold, "eversince that fire you've been like this". Rachel smiled unfeeling, "no, I've always been like this, your father was just in the way of me doing it freely," Erik stood a few feet away, clearing his throat, Rachel smiled at the man. Eva saw his dark, beautiful features, "sweetheart,do me a favor? Just walk along, nothing to see here," he smiled. That smile was quickly replaced with a look of malice as he stabbed on of the men holding the Eva, blood poured itself on the white male shirt she wore. "How about you walk away from the girl and leave my opera house before I show you how that pig of a man felt when he hung from the rafters," Rachel wasn't going to run, that is until he killed the two men with her.

"You're a monster," Rachel whispered, he chuckled darkly, "no just a man who chose shadows over the normal light of men, you," he put the sword's tip under her chin, "my dear," he spat, "are a monster". Rachel high-tailed it off the roof, Eva looked up at the man, looking down at the rose she had kept in her work clothes, she handed it to him. "Thank you," he reached out his hand as if to grab it, but instead surprising her by grabbing Eva's wrist. Dragging her back inside, "wait, hold on! What are-?" he gave her a look as if to keep her quiet, it worked. As soon as they went to a dead end, Eva decided to ask, "what are you doing?" she half whispered, trying to release herself from his grip. "Please don't kill me," she said, no sadness, not even pleading! He looked at her, her shimmering gold eyes looked at him with no hint of fear. "I want to try to have a normal life, that's all I can ask for, even if I'm not rich, even if it seems impossible, I want to know what love feels like," Erik had already begun walking again down the hidden passageway when he stopped at the words she spoke.

"That's all I ask for," he started but realized she slipped from his grasp, she ran back, "Evangeline!" he growled in anger. He eventually caught up to her, "what do you want with me?" in all honesty, he didn't have the feintest clue. He wanted Christine as a wife but he replaced it all with visions of her, he had been watching over the opera house for awhile and every time he turned around, she was there working. Then, tonight he had saved her from, god knows what, but he didn't understand. Her hazel-gold eyes stared at him, expecting an answer, her hands shaking and he held them. He let her go and pushed her out of the hidden passage, giving her, her hat. "Just go, forget all of this," the passage started to close and Erik heard the whisper of her thanks. Eva put on her hat, hiding her hair, she walked away feeling guilty, and she walked to Christine's room. Only finding Raoul, "oh, hello sir," she bowed, "ah hello, Richard? Correct?" Eva nodded. "I was going to see to Madame deChaungy's health," Raoul was packing, "going somewhere?" Eva asked. "Christine will be leaving this horrid place and make a debut elsewhere, so she has gone to the chapel room," Eva nodded and headed for the chapel room.

"Christine, are you alright?" Eva looked at the praying woman, "oh, yes Richard, thank you," Eva sighed. Christine noticed a bit of blood and stared at it, Eva looked down at the little blood drops. "Oh this? I had a slip on the rafters and ended up with a bloody nose, when I came back from cleaning my face I saw it," Christine nodded. "Christine, I want to talk to you," she looked at Eva, "I've seen the phantom, and it's common for a mask to be worn to hide old scars". "Richard, you act like you're hiding-," Eva took off her hat, Christine looked surprised, "my name is Evangeline Alexander, my mask was hiding my gender to get away from my past". Eva looked down at her hat, "my father was Richard Alexander, a middle class author who died in a fire a few years back," Christine looked at her. "My mask," Christine looked at her, then out the window, "is that I ran away from the man who gave me everything he could from the moment I walked through the doors of the opera house". Eva hid her hair again, "see? Masks just hide the pain that we don't want to go through anymore".

**Sorry if it's kind of cheesy, but hey! I like my macaroni with some cheese! haha! okay...that was terrible haha, sorry! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, I was busy moving, and stuff. Anyways, I wrote this story because it seemed like a good plan! And I like it, but I hope you guys like it! You can always give me hints and tell me what to write next! And with that, Enjoy!**

"Richard! where have you been, my boy!" Fimin shouted, Eva watched them take down the body of Joseph as she entered. "Don't be discouraged, I hope this doesn't change you working here?" Eva looked back to him, "no, I never planned to quit sir," Firmin smiled. "Great! Well, get some sleep, and start early on the chores, we need the stage for production!" he patted her back and left her standing in the rows. "Richard," Madame Giry called her, Eva looked at the woman, "Christine is looking for you, oh and this is for you," Madame Giry handed her a letter. She opened it, looking at the elegant handwriting, she touched each and every word on the parchment.

_Evangeline,_

_I apologize of the bloodshed you have seen in the past twenty- four hours, I also apologize for scaring you. I don't know what you have endured in the past but I promise not to hurt you, I merely wish to get acquainted with one such as yourself. I will meet you in the chapel room tonight._

_-Erik_

Evangeline smiled lightly, as she folded it up and put it in her pocket, she had a chance to apologize! But first, she had to talk to Christine, as she went to the room, she heard footsteps behind her. Eva smiled picking up a broom, she swung around tapped the man lightly on the cheek. "I thought you were going to wait in the chapel room?" Erik smiled, the fire was back in her eyes. "I was but Christine is there, and she holds hatred for m-," Eva cut in, "your face?" Eva stepped closer. "You know you can't hide it from me forever," Erik noticed Eva's features much closer, then she shifted away, "I have to apologize for earlier, I was scared, I didn't mean to make you feel like the bad guy, I was just scared". Erik stared at her, surprised, "I won't tell anyone of you, and in return I can talk to you more," Erik smiled, she held out her pinky. He hesitantly did the same, Eva took his pinky and shook their hands. "There, now we're promised," Erik's eyes widened at her, she gave a questioning look, "oh! Sorry, now we're supposed to keep our promises!" Eva let go. She touched his shoulders, "Meet you in the chapel room, then Eva walked away.

Evangeline walked in and noticed Raoul sitting there with Christine. He crumpled the note and threw it, the note landing close to Eva as she picked it up. Eva read it, the words were surprising, he was too nice to be sending a note like this!

_Christine_

_You have seen my face, yet dispite everything, in return for your hate, I have given you nothing but love! If you or the that annoying toad, Carlotta, try to sing in my theatre, a great misfortune may befall you. I shall find an angel to replace you two. _

_-O.G_

Eva was disappointed in him, she went to the roof and let the married couple have their time alone. She knew it was useless trying to get them to stay, and if they were safer away, then let them leave. Who was Erik going to find anyway? Eva checked the roof to see if she was alone, Eva slowed her steps, and started her dancing and was going to sing, but thought against it. Ballet was an easy thing when you learned the steps, the hard part was remembering everything and the pain. Eva changed her steps, letting her hair down and went to ballroom dancing, Erik came out of nowhere and held onto her. She looked down, and held the crumpled note, "Erik, you can't keep doing this, yes it might hurt, but you can't just tell them not to do their jobs!" Erik's eyes widened. They stopped dancing, but he still held on, "I know, but I can do it, because it is my opera house!" Eva flinched at the loudness of his voice. "Besides, who are you going to get to replace them," Erik started dancing, and smiled at her. "Oh, no," Eva said and tried to move away, but his grip on her kept her in place, "Erik, I can't sing!" Erik smiled still. Eva was then held by the hand, and she looked at him nervously, "I would like to hear it anyways".

Eva looked down, "no one would listen to me sing, Erik," he lifted her head to look at him, her gold eyes having a blue shine from the moon. "I would listen," Eva smiled at him, but she shivered slightly. "You start," Eva said, Erik smiled while tapping his chin, thinking. "How about we get out of the cold first?" Eva smiled as Erik held out his arm, Eva took it. "I'm glad I have someone I can show who I am," Erik smiled as they entered the passage, "you're disguise is like my mask," Erik helped her into the boat. "A way to keep yourself hidden from the world," Eva started to sing lightly, Erik felt like he was in a daze, almost like he was dreaming.

_"What's behind the mask?_

_You know of me,_

_my way to not be, __Evangeline._

_So may I ask,_

_What is behind the mask?"_

Erik had pulled ashore and sat in the boat with her, looking into her eyes, one of his hands on the string, the other holding onto the front. Evangeline stopped him, and the daze broke, "I want you to show me when you feel the time is right". Erik was surprised but smiled, Eva looked around, "this place is beautiful," she said touching the organ. She then looked up to see drawings of..._Her_. Of course the drawings were beautiful, but did her draw them? What made Evangeline captivating to the phantom?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

Erik looked over as Eva was about to open the curtian to see the wedding dress that lay behind there. He grabbed her hand, "please don't go in there," Eva nodded, Erik looked down at her, his hand slid off her wrist and held onto her hand lightly. "Well, I will go back, see you tomorrow," Eva smiled and Erik handed her, her hat. He lead her back up in silence, and watched as she became Richard, "Erik, I won't be here in the morning, I'm going to my father's grave, will you come with me?" Eva smiled sadly. Erik was surprised, she wanted him in her presence at all, but this was an important and private thing. He looked at her hand, holding his hand gently, as heat rushed to his face, "I will come to get you in the morning," he said as he covered his face. As he went back, he felt alone, and he thought about how easily he fell for Evangeline, and how easily Christine had left his mind.

Evangeline put on a midnight blue dress and a dark cloak, putting the hood on she left her room and made sure the door was locked. She was met with a black horse, it held a note on its reigns, "meet me at the cemetery, I will be waiting, take Caesar," Eva smiled. Getting to the cemetery, she heard the feint sound of metal clanking. Eva followed the sound to the more exquisite part of the cemetery, were more known artists and rich people were buried. When she came to the scene she saw Raoul, Christine, and Erik, the scene was not a good one though. Raoul and Erik were fighting and when Raoul went to strike at Erik's heart, Eva ran in front of Erik and Raoul maneuvered and cut Eva's arm instead. Christine ran over to the girl, "Evangeline!" Erik and Christine yelled as she held her bleeding arm. "He was waiting for me, I invited him," Eva said to Raoul, Erik pulled Eva up and out of Christine's grasp. "I'm fine," she said to both of them as she ripped a piece of her cloak and holding snow to her arm. "How can you be near _that_?" Raoul questioned angrily, Eva just simply smiled, "I learn to look past anything and everything, because life is to short to feel nothing but love, happiness, and any other good emotion". Raoul's eyes widened, and Eva wrapped her arm, Christine smiled, as Eva helped her up from where she basically dove to see if Eva was alright. Eva held Erik's hand, "do not hurt my friend, or I shall strike you down myself, Raoul DeChaungy," she said as she bowed to both of them and left them to themselves.

Erik looked at Eva, and was saddened at the word 'friend', she didn't think of him as a potential suitor. "Erik, don't worry," she kissed his cheek, "I'm alright, want to say hello to my father?" he smiled. "Yes, that would be appropriate," Eva brushed the snow off of the grave to see the name.

**Richard Alexander**

**1851-1880**

**Loving father, husband, and son.**

**"may the angels grace my daughter with a heavenly voice, and a chance to sing with God"**

"He thought I'd be a famous opera singer one day, he died when I was ten, but he still believed that I would, and that is why I got nervous when you said I should, I don't want to let you both down," Erik looked down at the woman. He wanted to help her so much, and he could, "I will help you, if you'll allow me, but on two conditions Evangeline". She looked up, "what is it, Erik?" he smiled at how she said his name, but continued, "live in the catacombs with me and quit your job". Evangeline looked up and the silence went on for a bit as she put some flowers down. She looked back up smiling, "agreed," Erik smiled as she held out her hand and he did the same as they shook on it. Eva looked at their hands and blushed a bit, she didn't understand as her heart beat faster. Christine saw everything, and waited for a chance to speak with Eva again before Erik brought her down.

That night, Eva was preparing her stuff, which wasn't much, but it was all she had, a knock sounded and Eva was dressed as Richard, just in case. "Christine, what is it?" she looked as if she was distraught, "are you going with the phantom?" Eva smiled and a blush covered her cheeks, "yes". Christine saw the blush, "are you in love with him?" Eva's eyes widened, she finally got it, that feeling that she felt like hiding from Erik. "I -I'm not sure what love exactly feels like but I feel confused," Christine smiled, "love is confusing," Eva smiled and was hugged by Christine. "Good luck, I hope your feelings are returned," Eva smiled wider as Christine left.

Eva waited for him to arrive, and when he came to her door her heart beat was faster than it was. He smiled and held out his hand, and she took it happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! New chapter! Enjoy :)**

"Quit! You're aunt can get better, we need you here for the work! You're the best at the job!" Andre yelled, Firmin shook his head at the unknown false story. Eva bowed, "sorry, but my duty is my duty," Eva smiled as she took the last pay of 450 francs, "I bid adieu, Monsieurs". Erik watched from the shadows, and dropped a letter telling them that he'd found a new star, as Eva dressed into one of her dresses and headed down to the lair. The lair was a little colder than she remembered, but she had only been here a short time, and would get used to it. Last night was nice, after he led her down to the catacombs, he placed her stuff into a wardrobe, and played the organ until she fell asleep. Eva was certain that Erik liked her in a friendly way, it saddened her a bit, but she won't force him to love her. Eva was confused by her new emotions that flooded her head and heart. Erik held a mystery to him, held himself with pride, and was graceful. Evangeline would wait for his return, but in the meantime, she wanted to sing.

Eva stopped before she could start, "Erik? Where are you? Don't tell me you were caught," Eva was waiting, "why in the world would you think that I would get caught?" her head snapped in his direction. Eva smiled, when she did, Erik did the same, when his smile faded, she gave him a confused glance. He waved it off, and handed her food for the week. Eva woke up in the morning to see Erik sleeping, she got up quietly and stripped at the lake. She smelled terrible, Eva grabbed soap from her bag and a tin cup as well as a rag. Erik heard singing and splashing of water as he woke, looking for Eva, hearing her just singing notes. When he went down the stairs and around the corner, what he didn't expect was what he saw. Eva was in the cool water, cleaning. Erik was surprised that when he backed up, he ended up sitting on the organ. Eva turned around quickly, "Erik!" he quickly scrambled around as he fixed and looked at the instrument. Eva ran up to the room, and put on a pair of trousers and a loose men's shirt.

When she came back out, all was quiet, Erik was scribbling on paper as means of distracting himself. "I'm terribly sorry Evangeline," he looked embarrassed, but Eva didn't worry about it, as she started to giggle. Erik heard her and snapped his blue eyes towards her, "it was an accident, Erik, you don't need to apologize! I didn't realize you'd wake up," Eva couldn't stop giggling. Erik smiled shyly, "well," Eva said walking up to him, the top of her head reaching the end of his nose. "Good morning," Eva smiled as she kissed the end of his nose, Erik froze slightly, "what should I wear to meet the managers, something red, blue, or maybe green?" Eva said gathering her stuff, and went to get her cooking supplies. "Lavender," Eva grabbed the food from him and gave him a confused glance, not hearing how he slipped out of the room as she turn her back. "Erik, I don't have a lav-," she turned and Erik stood there holding the corset and dress. "It's lovely, but Erik, I don't wear corsets," Eva said oddly, Erik grinned at her, "no, no, no," she backed up as he chuckled evilly. "Something wrong?" Erik set the dress down on a chair, Eva backed up slowly and started to sprint. "Evaaaaaaangeline," Eva looked back and saw he wasn't following her as she entered the halls. When she turned Erik held her by the upper arms with a triumphant smile.

Evangeline's red hair done up beautifully with crystals and hairpins, the corset and dress keeping her from slouching, and her feet aching from the heels. Eva looked down when they were finished as he started her make-up, his gaze softening. Eva blushed and closed her eyes in embarrassment, Eva felt Erik lean forward and his breath brushed over her lips, but he pulled away instantly. Evangeline blushed at the memory as she looked down at the invitation, the driver stopped and helped Eva out. As Eva entered the opera house, chatter started, as she ignored it what she couldn't ignore was the blonde onstage and the angered Carlotta. "What happened Signora?" Eva asked, "these fools have let rats into my room, I quit!" she said loudly, and the managers turned. "Ah, hello mademoiselle, if you would wait a moment, we are going through auditions," Eva was confused, "monsieurs, I was invited here, it is odd you ask for auditions when one of you invited me to sing here". Firmin and Andre turned abruptly as Eva showed them the letter, the blonde looked at them confused as well. "Monsieurs!" the beautiful but screechy woman started, "you promised I would be a star!" Andre made a sympathetic face. "Madame, you will be a star! She was just joking! Just joking," Andre nervously chuckled. Eva showed them the red wax skull, "I do not allow jokes not when it comes to singing, monsieurs, I assure you". The managers looked at each other, nervous of where he was.

Madame Giry watched the scene unfold before her as Erik snuck up behind her, "what is going on between you and the girl, Erik?" Giry asked before his gloved hand touched her. "Better yet, what happened on the roof? This opera house, your home would've been abandoned if they found the group of dead men up there," Erik sighed. "Those men were after that_ angel_ you see over there, I saved her," Giry's eyes went wide, but she seemed to understand. "Can she sing?" Erik's eyes cast downwards in sadness, "I've only heard her heavenly voice once, but it was awhile ago," Giry nodded. "I would like to hear it again if the blonde screeching bird would get out of the way," and so, the blonde woman got offstage, bumping shoulders with Eva on the way and Andre following directly behind her. "Name please," Firmin asked boredly, Eva smiled while answering, "Evangeline Alexander," Firmin wrote it down. "What will you sing for us today, mademoiselle Alexander?" Eva thought for a moment, knowing Erik was watching and wanting to impress him, she smiled, "I would like to sing the Queen of the Night's aria from Mozart's Magic Flute". Firmin seemed interested now, this would certainly be a challenge not to mess up and they wanted her out as soon as possible.

"Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,  
Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her!  
Fühlt nicht durch dich Sarastro  
Todesschmerzen,  
So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr.  
Verstossen sei auf ewig,  
Verlassen sei auf ewig,  
Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig  
Alle Bande der Natur  
Wenn nicht durch dich!  
Sarastro wird erblassen!  
Hört, Rachegötter,  
Hört der Mutter Schwur!"

"Superb!" Madame Giry whispered nearly speechless, Erik's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open until Giry closed it. Firmin eyes were wide as well, "you, my dear child can sing soprano at this lovely opera house! That was fantastic!" Eva smiled, and when Giry turned, he was gone, "let's get you a contract!" Eva followed the nicer of the two managers to the office. When Eva finally left the office, she heaved a sigh, "you have one splendid voice, Madame." Eva smiled at Erik, "I just want to get out of this damned corset," Erik chuckled as he lended her an arm, she gladly took ahold. The door opened abruptly, "mademoiselle! You start rehearsing tomorrow morning!" Firmin started, Eva looked for Erik, but he disappeared. "Also, if you'd like we have a room for a new possible lead, if you'd like?" Eva smiled, "yes monsieur, I'd like that," Erik appeared as soon as the door shut. "You're more like a ghost than the frightful phantom, Erik," he smiled, "yes, but when I'm the phantom, more tend to fear me and give me privacy". Eva stopped when they came to the door, "I'm sure you'd be listened to by thousands of people," Erik commented. "Erik, you're feared but are you listened to? Are you just putting up a strong front to hide your loneliness?" Erik didn't answer as darkness enveloped them.

"It is better to be feared," Eva looked at him as she descended into the boat, "are you so sure?" Erik rowed but when she asked, he didn't know how to answer. Eva ran her fingers in the cool water, "how would you know?" Eva said as the boat came ashore, Erik ignored her. Eva's face held sadness, she didn't know what his life was before the opera, before her. She just didn't like that he felt alone, she knew she hated it.

"No one would listen,

but I'll stay and listen,

to hear as the outcast hears...

Chained into solitude,

Shunned by the multitude,

You learned to listen...

In the dark,

your heart of music,

you long to teach the world,

rise up and reach the world...

No one would listen,

You, alone, could hear the music,"

Erik stopped, listening to her, turning to her, Eva's gold, sad eyes, locked on only him.

"I heard your voice and cried,

'I hear you!'

I hear your fears,

your torment and your tears...

I see your loneliness,

now shed in my emptiness...

No one would listen,

but I'll stay and listen,

to hear as the outcast hears...

No one would listen,

but I'll stay and listen,

to hear as the outcast hears..."

Erik saw Eva come closer as she sang to him, he looked at her intently as her lips came closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik eyes closed as Eva's lips softly touched his, as Erik's hold tightened, their kiss deepened. As they stopped for air he pulled off his mask, "can you deal with this loathsome face?" Eva's eyes shined with nothing but love, as she turned she pulled down the top part of her dress. "I don't know if you saw," she smiled shyly, Erik remembered seeing the damaged skin before they officially met. "You're not the only one who hides scars," Erik touched the scars on her back, then lightly touching one burnmark that was just above her breast. Eva stopped breathing for a second, _the past is past_ she thought as his gloved hand traced her collar bone while the other snaked its way upwards. His lips touched her ear as he rested his head on her shoulder, Eva leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "Evangeline," Erik whispered, her eyes went in his direction, and she saw his lips curled into a loving smile. He gently turned her head and they kissed deeply, music played into her soul and lifted her with dark angelic wings that made her soul soar. The kissed deepened and the music played in a dark, forbidden passion as they went up to the silver and red decorated bed.

Evangeline woke up with a start to hear the organ, she looked down to see herself in Erik's shirt. She got off the bed and peeked around the corner, smiling at the lovely music while she fixed her unkempt hair. Erik wore a coat and trousers, as Eva looked at his outfit she looked to his ungloved hands. "Are you not going to stay in bed?" Eva said as she combed her hair with her fingers, Erik smiled at her. "We can't you're rehersal is today!" he came up to her and kissed her lovingly, "I have a present," Eva was surprised on how happy he was. Eva watched him as he handed her a small box, "I made it, well not the chain," she looked inside to see a gold treble clef pendant connected by small chains leading to ruby charms. Eva looked at him, then to the necklace, and covered her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes. "Evangeline, do you not like it? What is the matter?" Erik asked as she looked at him. "I love it, I'll treasure it," Eva smiled and put it on, Erik's smile widened, and she got ready. When she got done dressing, Eva rounded the corner quietly and saw Erik messing with something behind a curtian. "I'm ready to go," Erik turned and Eva remembered that the curtian he was messing with was the one he told her not to look in. Erik was also dress in his normal phantom attire, he smiled at her dark red dress that had shown off her lovely curves and hid her scars well.

"Evangeline! There you are," Firmin announced as she walked in, "sorry sir, the carriage ride went longer than expected," he nodded swiftly and basically pulled her onstage. Andre's loved blonde was already singing with a man who was introduced as Victor Xanders, from England, and the girl was Alice Bunet, a woman who lived in Paris all her life. "Andre, I'm telling you, she's has the most beautiful voice!" Andre looked annoyed, he wanted to keep Alice in the opera house, but she doesn't want to be anything less than a star. "Firmin, we have another letter," Eva looked oddly at them, then looked around the room just in time to see her beloved shadow in box five. "Sirs," Andre, Firmin, and Evangeline turned to see one of the most popular stage hands, Phillipe. Phillipe was Eva's friend when she was Richard, now that she was seen as a girl, Phillipe blushed when she looked at him and smiled shyly. "M-madame," he stuttered, Eva felt confused and she looked behind her, until she realized that she was talking to her! "We have a few costumes missing, and the ballet dancers have shoes missing," Phillipe whispered, Andre looked enraged, "can't anybody besides me and Miss Bunet do anything correctly?!" Andre was about to smack Phillipe but was stopped by someone else's hand, Victor's. "Monsuier Andre, no matter the situation, you still have madamoiselle Alexander in your presence".

Eva snorted, "please, I may be a lady my good sir, but there is no reason to protect my sight from vile things as this, but Sir Andre, Victor is right," she put a hand on Andre's shoulder. "You shouldn't do such things, it isn't right, even if I wasn't here," Andre huffed and stomped out of the theatre. "Firmin," he looked Eva's way as she held the letter he warned her of before. Firmin smiled, "well aren't you handy," Eva smiled as she handed him the letter, they smiled at each other before he opened the letter.

_"Dear Firmin,_

_You have been very gracious to help my protege, and she's at that courting age. I hope to keep her in her in the theater, so please keep miss Bunet off the stage!_

_-PTO"_

"How dare the sender!" Alice yelled, "he's not far off, I suggest you get lessons before you come back onstage," Victor piped. He then turned to Eva who felt uncomfortable under his gaze, "I would loved to hear Madame Alexander's voice," Eva glared and Victor smiled more. "Monsuier, I would like to get my suff in here, I only have so little that I really wanted to take with me, so will you show me my assigned room?" Firmin nodded. Victor's face turned into one of malice, Erik wanted watch him percisely, but left to find _his_ Eva. "Here you go Madame Alexander," Eva smiled and curtsied before Firmin left her alone, until Phillipe came over to her, luggage in hand. "Here ya go miss," Phillipe handed her suitcase to her, "thank you," she smiled and he rubbed the back of his neck smiling. "I don't want to hold you from your work, please don't stay for my sake," Eva smiled as Phillipe scurried off. Eva was grabbed from behind and pulled into her room by two gloved hands. "Erik!" he smiled, "you scared me," she giggled as she fumbled through the darkness trying to find him again. His chuckle glided through the darkness and wrapped around her ear, when she found his hand, she held on. "Found you," she smiled and felt his soft lips touch hers.

"I don't like that Victor, stay away from him," Erik whispered, Eva had started lighting the candles and came to the last one when Erik decided to speak again. "What makes you think I want to go near him?" Eva smiled as she looked at his serious face. "Evangeline, this is not a joke," Eva sighed, "I know, I was being serious, he makes my skin crawl," Erik smiled then. He smiled until Firmin knocked on the door, "yes?" Eva answered. "Andre casted you to be in chorus, it's the only thing he agreed on," Eva looked over at Erik, who looked utterly furious, "but I believe if he heard you sing, he will change his mind". "I'll be a moment, meet me in the theater please monsuier," Firmin looked at the unopened door, and ptited the poor girl but went out to the theater. Eva gave a final kiss to Erik as he disappeared behind the wall, her smile vanished, she wanted to be with Erik more often, espcially after last night. Eva sucked it up and headed to the theater, when she got there Andre and Alice looked bored, Victor eyed her like prey, and Firmin was smiling warmly.

_"I sit and watch the rain,_

_and watch my tears run down the window pane,_

_I sit and watch the sky,_

_and hear it heave a sigh_

_I think of him how we were,_

_and when I think of him,_

_I remember, remember.._

_In his eyes,_

_I can see,_

_where my heart longs to be,_

_In his eyes,_

_I see a gentle glow,_

_and that's where I'll be safe I know..._

_Safe in his arms,_

_close to his heart,_

_but I don't know quite where to start..._

_By looking in his eyes,_

_will I see beyond tommorrow?_

_By looking in his eyes,_

_will I see beyond the sorrow?_

_Will his eyes reveal to me,_

_promises or lies?_

_But he can't conceal from me,_

_the love in his eyes!"_

Erik listened to the song and smiled lovingly down at the red- head, Eva smiled while singing, she was only singing for Erik.

_"If I was wise, I would walk away and gladly,_

_but sadly I'm not wise,_

_it's hard to tuck away,_

_the memories,_

_that you prize..._

_Love is worth forgiving for,_

_now I realize..._

_Everything worth living for,_

_is there, in his eyes!_

_Love is worth forgiving for,_

_now I realize!_

_Everything worth living for,_

_is there, in his eyes!"_

Andre was astounded, but he didn't let it show on his face, "Andre," Alice called slyly next to him, and he smirked at her playfully. "Miss Alexander, for the first production you're in, you will be in chorus," Eva was a little hurt, but one phantom was raging.

**Sooooo, it's been a little quiet on your side guys... You know you can always say that you don't like it, I will stop writing it if too many people dislike it, but just lemme know what your thoughts are! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Good Evening! I got a really touching review from shaye anneliese, I thank you so much! I also got one that made me smile from a guest! I thank you both! I would love to hear more from you! You can give me a suggestion to the story, or you can tell me what to write next~! See You in the next Chapter!**

"Ma'am, would you like to buy a paper?" a boy off the street asked a beautiful but cruel looking woman. "Bother someone else with your petty money problems!" she yelled as she shoved the boy off the street and into an alleyway. '_I will find a way to kill that man's daughter'_ the woman thought as she made her way to the opera house. Eva had her hair up in a bun as she changed into some womanly nightwear given to her by Erik. Lately he'd either been making something behind the curtain or composing, Eva sighed. She stood and sneaked past Erik, hiding behind a curtain again, as she shrugged off the nightwear and silently slipped into the lake. The past few days felt lonely while he worked, but Eva never complained, she didn't want to feel like a burden to him. "Evangeline, what are you doing?" Eva turned to see Erik standing there with his arms crossed, he looked utterly exhausted. "Come on, it's time for bed," Eva sighed once before coming to the shore and dressing. She laid down next to him, and he held her gently against his chest, and his breathing slowed long before hers did. The next morning, everyone was hustling to get ready for the show tomorrow night. Eva's hair stayed down today as she wore a midnight blue, long-sleeved dress, Erik hadn't woken and she decided it would be good for him to get some sleep. Eva turned the corner and bumped into Madame Giry and her daughter Meg. "Oh! Good morning!" Eva smiled and bowed, "I'm afraid I'm still dazed from sleep," Meg smiled, "it's alright we were on our way to get breakfast," Eva smiled. "May I join?" Madame Giry cut in, "sure," the woman smiled at each other.

Erik woke in mid-day, when he reached over, the bed was empty and cold. "Evangeline?!" he called to the empty cavern, he rolled over to see a note, '_I went out to start work early, I wanted to make sure you got some sleep today, yesterday was the first time in awhile we went to bed at the same time... See you at night..._

_Eva'_

Eva sighed, along with the rest of the chorus, she was tired of hearing Alice's voice. The girl was so pitchy that she sounded like she was screeching instead of singing. "I don't know why they put you in chorus," Eva smiled, "it's about looks and sex, Meg," Eva explained nonchalantly. Meg shook her head, "plus they think I'm a noble or something, so money," Meg looked shocked. "I thought you were of a higher class, I mean look at you, those dresses are so expensive looking!" Eva giggled, "no, they're just gifts," Meg smiled and Madame Giry gave a sour look at her coffee. "Exciting," Eva nodded and the girls smiled, "EVANGELINE!" Alice squealed, Meg and Eva looked at each other and ran to the voice. "Look what you did to my dress!" Eva looked at the cuts on the dress, "how can you prove that I did it? I've only been awake long enough to pour my coffee, also, why do you think it was me?" she smiled at Meg. Alice just huffed off, Erik watched Eva talk and sing a little bit, still angry that they gave her a chorus part. He headed back down to the lair to finish the surprise he had for Eva.

Rachel reached the opera house for the second time, as she looked down at the only weapon she had, a gun. For the first time in a long time, she thought of Richard, the man, she felt, took her sanity with his last breath.

_"Rachel, what are you doing with that man?"_

his voice rang in her head, _"I SHOULD OF NEVER LOVED YOU!" BANG. _The sound of a gun went of and she started the fire, Evangeline didn't know that her father died from a gunshot. 'He wanted to take away my pride! So I took his life and kept that evil daughter of his' Rachel sauntered her way into the opera house, the gun folded into a hidden pocket of her gown.

Eva was free to go, her ears finally able to heal, "Oh, Rachel," Eva froze on her way to the room, to go passed Victor's room, and hear her mother's name. "You're such a lovely woman," Victor's voice sounded, loving in the mst creepiest of ways, Eva looked through a crack in the door, to see a perverted image of Victor and Rachel in a loving embrace. A hand reached from the shadows and covered her mouth, pulling her away. It wasn't the loving face of Erik she saw but someone else...

_Phillipe!_


	9. Chapter 9

Eva struggled as the pins ripped out her hair, Phillipe kept his hold on her, but Eva wouldn't give up. Her clothes ripped as he grabbed on her dress to hold onto her, but she kept moving, she kicked off her shoes. Only when her head collided with Phillipe's nose did he let go, as his howl of pain was let out the lover's came out of the bedroom to see Eva running down the hallway. Erik sat in his home, alone, drawing pictures of Evangeline, her fiery, angelic features that surpassed innocent angelic ones. Eva clearly knew pain as Erik did, and that's why his heart soared when he heard her words of pain. He opened the curtain to see his surprise, then to his pocket to see the other one. Rachel slapped Phillipe upside the head, "why didn't you call us?!" Phillipe mumbled an apology, he really didn't want to hurt Eva, she was too nice and beautiful. "Victor, go after her, I need to have a talk with Phillipe," as Victor rounded the corner she went, Phillipe turned to see the gun in his face and the flash of his life, now faded. The cruel use of a beautiful woman had ended an innocent man's life.

Erik heard a gunshot and froze, dropping the paintbrush he held he turned to see what was happening above, he grabbed his rapier. Eva ran faster, holding up the fabric of her dress as tears stained her face. When she rounded the corner she ran into an unexpected guest. "Monsieur DeChaungey!" she said as she recognized the face of the man who left with Christine almost a month ago. "Hello,-" a gunshot sounded and Eva screamed, Eva pushed Raoul down the hallway, "where's Christine?" Raoul looked at the woman confused, after he thought about their situation, he answered, "she's safe and heading for her old room". Another shot, Eva screamed again until they found an old part of the building that no one used, and hid. "Evangeline, come out and I'll leave the patron alone," Victor called sweetly, when he heard some movement on the rafters. All heads turned as a maniacal laughter echoed, "Erik," Eva whispered, almost relieved, a hand roughly pulled at her by her hair. Erik saw Eva being drug by her hair and lost it. "Why do you torment Evangeline so?" Erik's voice echoed off the walls, Eva never liked always being saved by Erik but he was so protective that it was hard to save herself.

Raoul looked around the room for something to hit Victor with, finding a piece of wood and hiding it until the right moment. "It's my job to capture her," Victor said and licked the side of her face, Eva let out a disgusted noise and head-butted him. Victor threw her into a stage piece and Eva lost conscience, "EVANGELINE!" Erik yelled and saw red, Raoul went to hit him but Victor pistol whipped him, and kicked him while he was down. "Stay down, _zounderkite,_" Victor turned towards Eva, "now on to the dirty puzzle," Erik came out of the shadows and surprised Victor. Erik looked sadly at Eva, then turned to Victor, stabbing him in the gut, pulled out a dagger and cut off his head. Raoul got up and looked at Victor's dead corpse, "Phantom," Raoul called after him as he picked up Eva. "Phantom," Erik ignored him, "clean up, Raoul, I will see to Eva," Raoul looked stunned as the man disappeared into the shadows and left Raoul to find Madame Giry.

Christine got up as her husband entered the room, "where's Evangeline? I really hoped to see her," Christine said, then suddenly got worried as she saw the blood on his blue jacket. "What happened?!" Christine asked worriedly, and Raoul told her everything he knew at the moment. Eva woke to seeing Erik's soundly sleeping face, she touched the scars that were there and kissed his cheek as she got up. When she did, the home was decorated in brilliant white, red, and black. She sat at the organ and looked at the music, she smiled as she read it.

_"Night time sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation,_

_Darkness stirs,_

_And wakes imagination..._

_Silently the senses,_

_abandon their defenses..."_

Eva started to fix her hair, trying to forget what happened a few hours ago. Erik started to stir quietly as Eva continued to sing the words.

_"Slowly,_

_Gently,_

_Night unfurls his splendor..._

_Grasp it,_

_Sense it,_

_Tremulous and tender,_

_Turn your face away_

_from the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold,_

_Unfeeling light,_

_and listen to the music of the night..._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before,_

_Close your eyes,_

_Let your spirit start to soar,"_

Erik had gotten out of bed to hear her voice and now stood at the top of the steps to hear her more.

"_And you'll live as you've never lived before,_

_Softly,_

_Deftly,_

_Music shall caress you,_

_Hear it,_

_Feel it,_

_Secretly posses you,_

_Open up your mind,_

_Let your fantasies unwind,_

_in this darkness that you know,_

_You cannot fight..._

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world,_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before,_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!"_

Erik stood behind her as he closed his eyes to feel his soul take flight, as she finished, Erik started. "_Only then, can you belong to me,"_ Eva turned abruptly, to see his half - masked face. He held out his hand and she gently took it in a confused state.

_"Floating,_

_Falling,_

_Sweet intoxication,_

_Touch me,_

_Trust me,_

_Savor each sensation,_

_Let the dream begin,_

_Let your darker side give in!_

_To the power of the music,_

_That I write,_

_The power of the music of the night!"_

Erik pushed the curtain he was hiding to show a totally different creation that he had for Eva, it consisted of lace and soft fabric, it was an off- shoulder A-line corseted dress. Eva's eyes went wide, it was definitely a surprise, as she turned to look at Erik, all he had was a loving smile and a small box. As he opened it, the gold ring held a ruby and two pieces of onyx on either side, "_you alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the... Night,"_ Eva didn't know what to do. She was so overcome by emotion that her body froze, she started to cry, "What's the matter? Did I upset you?" Eva shook her head profusely. Erik hugged her as she smiled and slid the ring on her finger, "I love you," Erik smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead. While the newlyweds were happy, a certain woman wasn't as happy that her lover was killed.

**I thank you again Shaye! I like your awesome reviews :) I would also like to hear others, aand their thoughts! See you all in the next chapter :) (Zounderkite - an idiot; one whose stupid conduct results in awkward mistakes) (dirty puzzle- promiscuous woman) - Victorian insults, it's a little nerdy but eh, I don't care haha! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Eva woke next to Erik, as she wrapped a sheet around herself Erik woke up, "where are you going?" he said sleepily. Eva smiled at him as she kissed his forehead, "just getting dressed for the day," Eva said. She was stopped again, "you're not going today," Erik said firmly, "Erik, I'll be fine if you're there," Eva said, seeming to convince him seeing as how he quickly got dressed. Rachel stood in her lover's room, looking at the mirror she broke. '_She is the only thing reminding me of him! Once she is gone, he'll leave my mind and I'll be free to do with as I please!' _Rachel thought, as she laid in the bed, '_I need more men to kill her, after all she isn't even my daughter'._ Eva wore an emerald dress with her hair curled and in a fancy bun, she smiled as she looked at the ring. Christine and Meg came up to her, "Evangeline you look like a beautiful sight!" Christine said, happy to see Eva unharmed. "Christine! Did you make your debut?" Eva asked, "I will be singing in England next year!" Eva smiled at the good news. "How about you Evangeline? Are you a lead in the next production?" Christine asked, Eva looked down sadly, "no, just chorus, they don't want this Alice girl to leave, well mostly Andre". Meg smiled as she looked at Eva's dress, "wow, your dresses are always so beautiful Evie!" both Christine and Eva looked at Meg. "Evie?" Eva giggled, "that's cute, I'll take that nickname," Meg smiled brighter, "what do you ladies want to dress as at the masquerade in two days?" Eva looked stunned. "Oh, I might not go, I have plans also, I'm not a very great dancer," Meg and Christine chuckled lightly at her comment.

Erik smiled at his future wife, he smiled at the thought of her wearing that dress and saying that she'll be his forever more. "Hello girls, Meg," Madame Giry smiled at them as she called to her daughter, "I have a dress for you and I know you'll love it," Meg smiled at her mother excitedly. "I will see you two later," Meg said and the two women waved. "Christine, I've been taking lessons but, would you like to sing together?" Christine smiled sweetly, "yes," Eva smiled as they headed to the chapel room. Erik watched them, smiling, and silently following them. "Evangeline, what shall we sing?" Christine asked and Eva thought about it. Eva was about to start before Alice walked in, "Madame DeChaungey, the managers would like to talk to you," Christine nodded and left her alone as Alice followed.

Erik watched her sit alone, as he watched her, he didn't notice Rachel's presence as she hit him in the back of the head. Eva waited and her stomach lurched for the dozenth time today, she felt sick for a little while now. Eva laid on the bench to calm her upset stomach, as Christine came back Eva's stomach couldn't handle it and she just threw up the contents of her meals. "My god, Evangeline, are you alright?" Christine asked patting Eva on the back, "I've just become a little sick," Christine looked worried. "Evangeline, dear, are you sure that's it?" Eva looked up in confusion, Christine asked her another question just to be sure she wasn't wrong. "How long have you been feeling like this?" Eva thought about it, and she had been feeling like this since the day after her first time with Erik, and it's been two weeks at most. Eva's eyes widened as she looked at Christine, her brunette friend nodded slowly at her. "I, no, ho-,oh my god," Evangeline wrapped her arms around her stomach and smiled as she cried. "I need to tell him, will you come with me Christine?" Christine smiled and nodded.

As they entered the cavern, it was quiet, "Erik?" Eva asked and looked around, she stopped hearing a soft singing voice. The two looked at each other and quietly followed the sound. Evangeline hid around the corner and saw something that made her blood run cold. Erik's jaw was clenched as he was being kissed by this diabolical woman, she tied him down in his chair and just kissed him. "Evangeline stole my lover, so I will steal hers," Erik heard his name being called from her lips. "If you don't play along, I shall make sure she dies right in front of your eyes," Erik was enraged, but she continued, "I will shoot her and when she is pained, I will drown her in your lake". Erik stayed quiet, and she started to sing lightly and it was quiet, Rachel kissed him lightly and Eva peeked just then. "Oh, Erik," Eva said as she saw the kiss, she turned to leave and ran back up to the world above.

Eva couldn't believe her eyes, and ran back up the steps, why would Erik do this? Christine followed looking worried, as Eva went to their room for the night. Erik was let go, and he gripped Rachel's neck, "how would Eva like it if you died before apologizing?" Erik let her go. The next morning, Eva went to her father's grave with white roses, her roses contrasting against her dark violet gown and black cloak. "Father, I don't know what to do, he has kissed another woman, she belongs to him now, I'm all alone again," Eva said to the stone as she brushed the snow off.

_"All alone again,_

_Can it get any colder?_

_Will my dream now ascend?_

_I've become alone again,_

_How much lonilness can one go through?_

_How long until I can join you?_

_Erik?_

_Are you here, the phantom of the opera?_

_Where can the angel of music hide,_

_but now among the songs that died?_

_I am here, the phantom of the opera!_

_Where can I go missing,_

_except where there is no one singing?"_

Eva felt the wind blow harshly, she held her stomach as the wind continued. Red rose petals scattered, Eva looked around and followed them to an angel statue.

_"Wandering child,_

_So lost,_

_So helpless,_

_Yearning for my guidance,"_

_"Angel or Father?_

_Friend or Phantom?_

_Who is it there staring? (Have you forgotten your angel?)_

_Angel! Oh, speak!_

_What endless longings,_

_Echoes in this whisper?"_

_"Too long you've wandered in winter,_

_Far from my far-reaching gaze,"_

Eva kept walking closer to the statue, Erik stood on the other side facing her as her voice came closer, Erik almost wavered.

_"Wildly my mind beats against you, (you resist me)"_

_"Yet my/your soul obeys!_

_Angel of music,_

_I/ You denied you/me!_

_Turning from true beauty,_

_Angel of music,_

_Do not shun me, (My protector)_

_Come to your/ me strange angel!"_

Eva turned around the statue and there was no one there, she sighed as she touched the rose that laid there. "Damn it, I almost had you," Erik heard her whisper from his place in the shadows, '_wrong, Evangeline, we still belong to one another,'_ Erik thought as he looked at her. Rachel looked at the girl, then to Erik as Eva left. "I want you to convince her you don't love her anymore," Rachel said to him, knowing that he didn't want to hurt her, even in the smallest of ways and that if he was going to die, he wanted to make sure that she knew he loved her. Erik had a different plan, he knew when and where to take her down, it will hurt Eva for a mere moment but afterwards he knows she will forgive him.

**Alright moving forward, I will chop it into two more chapters! Also, I love the reviews, and just to make it more interesting... I'm going to continue it! So tell me what the next story's name will be, I have no clue what to name it :p and you might not like the ending and I will say it in advance I'm Sorry if you don't like the ending *bows deeply in apology* See you in the next chapter! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Eva sat in the chapel room, the place where she first heard his voice, she touched her stomach. "I don't know what's going on little one, he might just need sometime alone," Eva told her child, Madame Giry overheard and saw what she was doing, she held her hand over her heart. Giry went and told her daughter Meg, "she's what?" Raoul overheard as he looked at Christine, who just smiled. "She's so happy, but she can't tell him," Madame Giry and the others looked confused. "A woman is with him," Christine started, "she is my mother," everyone turned to look at Eva. "A long time ago, my mother was forced into the streets of Paris as a prostitute," Eva started as she began to tell what her father wrote in the journal she saved in a few of his belongings. "My father, Richard, was a cop and an author on the side, who saved her and brought her to the hospital," Eva looked down, "she stayed, seeing as how she was forced to take drugs that mess up your psychological state, the drugs were homemade and untraceable as well as used by various criminals on women. When she was fully recovered, the people who tortured her, had found her again, but my father had stayed by her side, because struck by her beauty he came to love her. While fighting them off, my father got injured, and he was treated while the criminals were put to death. From the psychological drugs, when withdrawn the most side effect caused is insanity," everyone had hands over their hearts, mouths, or clenched by their side. "My mother started to, slowly and surely, slip into insanity and after my father died, she couldn't bare it and blamed me for everything," Eva's eyes were strong but sad, "my mother fell off the edge of insanity the day he died and now wants me dead".

Rachel laid in Victor's bed, "this is fun, she's going to loose everything, I will make sure she'll beg to come back". Erik looked at his rose, he wanted to see her again, to see her smile. "Christine, make sure he's here," Christine nodded as the girls looked at Eva. Eva was dressed in a beautiful gold dress, little rose gems shimmered in her luxurious red hair, her face only held red lipstick as her make-up and her eyes were lined with a thin line of paint. As Meg and Eva went to the Masquerade, Raoul and Christine went ahead to search for Erik. "Mademoiselle Alexander," Firmin called to her as she smiled at him, "monsieur Firmin," Eva bowed. "Would you like to dance?" Firmin said and Eva took his arm to dance for a bit. In the middle of the dance Raoul broke in, "did you find him?" Eva asked worriedly, "not yet," he smiled down sadly as he bowed and rejoined Christine, the next song started and Meg came over. She was a beautiful swan, but Meg touched her shoulder and went to go say something when someone came up to her. "Would you like to dance with me?" Eva stiffened as she heard Erik's voice, when she turned, he was dressed in rich clothes that he had made, his normal black attire was put to shame by the clothes he wore now. He smirked as he looked at her lovingly underneath the dark gold mask he wore, "I would love to," Eva said, her eyes wide underneath her black mask.

"Erik, I-" he stopped her as she spun, "I do not wish to see you anymore, Evangeline," Erik said and Eva nearly lost her breath. Eva looked over to see Rachel, Erik let her go and Eva chased after Rachel. Erik followed behind the women, and Meg started to search the party for Christine and Raoul. "Evangeline went down below!" Meg whispered and the four of them followed the other three. Eva pulled out her father's small gun from her corset and held it close to her heart, "_when trouble is aimed at you, be first to shoot and aim it true,_" Eva recited her father's words as she followed her mother down to the depths below.

Rachel was joined by Erik and soon joined by Evangeline, the gun hidden again on her person. "Evangeline, so nice of you to visit my new home," Eva smiled bitterly, and Rachel dropped the happy charade. "Now, how will you die?" Rachel smiled, "ah I know! Erik here, will kill his bride!"

**Short! I know! :P just stay with it here :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Erik looked at Eva, as her eyes silently begged for her life. "_I never gave my heart blindly, you will never be alone!"_ Eva sang to him, Erik and Rachel looked at him. Eva cautiously walked forward, Rachel looked at the man before her as Raoul, Christine, and Meg showed up. The gate stopped the three from getting any further, Christine was worried for her newfound friend just as much as Meg was.

_"Angel of music, I will love you,_

_Forever and ever I will stay beside you!_

_Please don't leave me alone,_

_please don't leave our child in the unknown!_

_Angel of music, I'm begging in the cold,_

_Do not leave us all...Alone..."_

Erik turned abruptly at the sound of hearing 'our child', he looked at Christine and she nodded. Eva ran up to Erik, only to have her cheek scraped by Rachel's dagger. "Who am I kidding? If you want something done, do it yourself," Rachel swung and as Eva dodged, she took out her gun and took a first shot. Eva missed, and accidentally dropped the gun as Rachel took another swing. Eva looked up when she heard metal scrape against each other, Erik stood over her, protecting her. Eva picked up the gun at the same time Rachel pulled back her dagger and shot as she stabbed forward. Eva closed her eyes as she shot, and all was silent after the shot rang out, Eva opened her eyes slowly.

Rachel's blood poured from her chest, and Eva went to smile at Erik until she saw the dagger protruding from his gut. "ERIK!" Eva opened the gate, as the three rushed in and took the dagger from the wound. They took him out of the caverns to get him some help, leaving Eva.

_"You alone can make my song take flight,_

_Do not end the music of the night!"_

Nine months were near an end and Eva waited in the catacombs, it was so lonely, did it feel this way to Erik? Eva wore the wedding dress he made for her until she couldn't anymore. Madame Giry had found Eva a small home on the outskirts of the city to help ease the tension. Erik was in a coma, and Eva waited for him, Eva wrote a note to those who would find it. "You're here aren't you?" Eva said painfully, as her baby threatened to come out at any moment. As she got to her room and on her bed, the baby was ready to greet the world. When she held her child, she smiled and sang to the little one.

_"Angel of music,_

_I deceived you,_

_after you fought so hard to free me,_

_but I never gave you my heart blindly..._

_Sing to me once more,_

_The music of the night!"_

"Eva?" Meg called out sweetly as she came in later in the day, silence answered her. Madame Giry came in, and a baby cry entered the two woman's ears as they ran up to Eva's room. There on the bed lay Eva, baby in her arms, evening sun streaming through the windows, a peaceful look on her face. "Evie? Evangeline?!" Madame Giry took the child as Meg cried for her friend, the child had honey colored hair and deep innocent blue eyes. Madame Giry tried to hold back tears, as she walked through the house and found the note.

_"Dear Giry's and/or Erik,_

_If you're reading this, it means my time has come, please don't morn for me, I had a taste of joy and I loved every minute of it. Please give the child a name, and tell them of me, but leave out some details until they're older. I will see you all at the gates of heaven, I love you all as my best friends and my husband._

_- Evangeline, Evie, Eva, Love"_

Madame Giry looked at the child, the girl, and covered her mouth to suppress a sob. "I'm so sorry, Angelique," Madame Giry smiled sadly as the girl smiled at the name she'd given her. Meg came down and Madame Giry hugged Meg as she cried, and she showed the note to Meg. As the day carried on, Meg and all of her friends didn't say much at the funeral and Angelique Destler's mother was laid to rest.

**Sorry to say...There's a continuation! Whoohooo! Alrighty, I need a title... See you in the next chapter :)**


End file.
